


Adorable Little one-shots (TID)

by FromGlasstoShadows23



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TMI cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromGlasstoShadows23/pseuds/FromGlasstoShadows23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all the works that I have written for this series including some that have not been posted with the original set. The original post of this is on FF.net.<br/>They are one shots full of fluff and a little bit of sorrow of London's Shadowhunters and their families.<br/>You can read them in any order your little heart desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypothetical Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've finally set this and I will try to post each and every one-shot I've written.  
> Note: Some of these were not posted with the original set on FF.net. That being said there will be more stories to this then on there.  
> Also note that some of these were prompts sent to me by people on the other site. I'm new here so I don't know how commenting works so if you want to send me a prompt please feel free to do so just so long as I can see it. I give credit in the Authors Note so people know who's idea it originally was. The stories that were prompts on the other site those peoples usernames will not be credited on here due to the fact they might not want me posting that kind of info on another site.

2012

 

It was something he’d wondered about, and it was also a conversation he didn’t know how to start. They’d been married for three years now, and one would think that they would have at least given it a little thought. It was also a sensitive topic for her. Whenever they were in the presence of small children she’d always had that look on her face, a sort of dread. Something that said I had that once. The last thing he wanted to do was make her upset. She’d loved James and Lucie, and he knew how hard it was to see the ones you love change and get older while you stayed the same. But the topic was eating away at him. For her it was possible and for him, well everything seemed to be in order. But he didn’t want to push her on the subject, he just wanted to talk about it.  
It was raining as it did in London. Jem was making his way up the stairs to their flat with a bag of groceries in his arm. The food was just for tonight, they would be leaving for Los angeles tomorrow. He turned his key in the lock and entered. He placed the brown bag on the counter in the kitchen and placed his key on the little hanger attached to the fridge. It was then he heard footsteps from somewhere else in the flat, getting closer. “Are you packed?” Tessa asked as she entered the room. her hair was up in a disoriented bun, she wore a lilac t-shirt with grey sweat pants. “Yes, I’m packed and ready to go, though do remember we only need what we want to bring back with us.” He said. She made her way over him. she had that look on her face, a look of curiosity mixed with concern. “Are you alright?” She asked now taking his hands in hers. “I’m fine.” He said smiling. “You look like you have something on your mind.” she was looking at him. Reading him. “I-it’s nothing.” He said trying to reassure her. He backed away and walked over to the bag still sitting on the counter.  
“Jem, you can tell me.” He’d been avoiding bringing this up, he didn’t want her to feel like he was forcing it on her. He took a deep breath and turned to face her once again. “Do you ever think that…” He tried to come up with a decent way to phrase this. “ … Maybe - I don’t know that we would ever have children?” Had he crossed a line? Maybe she didn’t want to go through that again. Maybe she didn’t want to have kids with him. She was now wearing a blank expression. “Hypothetically speaking.” He blurted out trying to fix the damage he might have done. “And… um sorry I’m just- you never- uh.” she stood there trying think, he could tell from the way she bit her lip. “ Never mind. I-I don’t even know why I even-” “I mean I have thought about it.” She said cutting off. “ I just thought that maybe you weren't ready for that.” she walked over to where he stood leaning against the counter. “what do you mean not ready?” He said softly. “I just wanted to give you time to get use to all this.” She said gesturing around her. “Before we did decide that we wanted to…” She didn’t finish the sentence so he took it upon himself to finish it for her. “ To have a child.” she gave him a sort of half smile. “Hypothetically.” he added once again. “Why do you keep saying that?” “ saying what?” She took his hand once again in hers. “ Hypothetically” He smiled. “ because it seemed safer if we were talking about a hypothetical baby.” He answered. “Our hypothetical baby.” She corrected “ And what would we name this hypothetical baby?” she asked as he ran his fingers over her hands. He smiled “ Well that depends. Are we having a boy or a girl?” He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Boy. Girls are too difficult.” He pressed a kiss to her ear and whispered a name. A name that if one day if they did have a son they would call him.


	2. Hero of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa shows Jace what it really means to be a Herondale and it turns out rather sweet. This takes place a little after the Whitechaple fiend.

Idris,2008

 

Jace allowed her to lead the way down the large staircase and back into the main hall. He had overestimated how much he would learn being here in the house that now he supposed by law belonged to him. He wanted to learn about his family and who they were and what it made him. Tessa had more or less just given them a tour of the place as if she were trying to sell it to them. It was a nice house, large and full of books and paintings of all those who had come before. But the way she had kept her distance from him the whole time. Never in a room alone with him as if he frightened her.  
He was not going to lie and say that never in his wildest dreams that he thought he would ever be given a tour of his family’s home by his great-great something grandmother. or that she would be a warlock… well not a warlock but still a warlock. He wanted her to tell him the story of his family, give him an idea that they were actual people, better people then his father had been. He wanted to ask her but never felt like the time was right.   
He took the last couple steps two at a time trying to keep up with their very eager to leave guide. Clary had already made it down before him and was talking to Zacha...Jem (as he had insisted they now call him) about who he thought had painted the large mural of herons in one of the rooms upstairs. She gave him an encouraging smile as he passed them and walked over to where Tessa stood admiring the tapestries that hung on the wall. “I was wondering” he began but hesitated when he saw her shake a little from surprise. “I was wondering” he began again. “if you could tell me about them.” He said careful not to sound too desperate even though he was. “Who?” She asked her gaze sliding towards him. Her eyes were blue-gray like rain. There was something in them years and centuries of love and sadness, as if she had seen the world change and reshape and people die right in front of her. It was something he had seen before in Magnus’s eyes when he talked about people he’d known and the life he lived. He had the strange urge to ask her if she was okay.   
“Can you tell me about who my family was?” He asked her. She smiled, a sad immortal smile that didn’t reach your eyes. “Well” She said gesturing around her “They were heros. Well some of them were some of them not so much.” What a vague and shallow answer to such a deep question that needed stories and explanations. “I know that already.” He said looking down at his feet. Everyone knew that. “I guess what I mean is who were they to you?” She had to have an answer. She was part of this family once, she still was if she wanted to be. Her smile disappeared and her eyes became soft.

No one had ever asked her what they’d meant to her. No one had ever asked her. When Will had died she had asked her son to take her out of record. He did so understanding why she had asked. It had been the last time she had ever seen him. Now this boy, the son of a man who would have had her killed for the burden of her blood in his line was asking her for stories she had waited decades to tell.   
Shadowhunters she had learned, did not really care about the generations before. It was only if they came from long line of warriors that had some great impact on history that they were worth their acknowledgment. She had suspected that this was the reason he had approached her that day. Now she suspected otherwise.   
She looked over to where Jem stood talking to Clarissa. He looked back giving her an encouraging smile that allowed her to continue breathing. She looked back at Jace or Jonathan or whoever this boy was. “Let me show you she said.” He looked up at her confused. “What?” He asked. She walked past him towards the hallway that lead to the library. She gestured for him to follow.   
The library had been her favorite room here. She had never really enjoyed her time in Idris when they stayed here. It was the only room that felt safe. Where she had felt wanted. She never left this room when she had visited with Will. Neither had he. They’d spent nights in here reading to their children to sleep or talking by the fire. Will had left love letters in the pages and notes to their children and it had become a whole thing for them. Corresponding through books and letters.   
It was odd being here again. The house was as old and rustic as she felt sometimes. It was strange to think she had raised a family inside these walls and that her children and their children had done that same. It made her feel old. A feeling she had a hard time with.  
She lead him to the seventh shelf on the right. The wood of the shelf was darker than the others. She looked for the a blue book it had word secret inscribed on it in gold lettering. It was not really subtle but that was the point. She found the book and pulled on it like a lever, the shelf creaked and swang open like a door into a room almost large closet like space. She looked over her shoulder at Jace who looked at the door in wonder. “Is… Is that … Did you just… ?” She smiled stepped aside to let him in. “Who built this?” He asked as he stepped through.   
Witchlight lined the the walls allowing them to see even more shelfs. Most of them diaries or journals (Will had always protested that he kept a journal not a diary). There were boxes of love letters and poems stacked around the room. Personal items each labeled with initials and dates of weddings and births carved onto the walls all surrounding a family tree that was painted with a pattern of birds circling the names of those long dead.  
A name in the upper left hand corner was scratched out and had been for centuries. “Who was that?” Jace asked her as he pointed the part of the wall she had just been looking at. “Tobias I think.” she said knowing the truth of Tobias Herondale from what Catarina had told her decades ago when she figured she could trust her enough. “Oh…” he said a little disappointed.   
“There are no monsters.” she said out of context to what he might be thinking. He gave out a short laugh. “Actually I beg to differ seeing how I fight monsters for a living and have visited the great depths of hell.” She looked at him for a moment and sighed. “Oh I’m aware. Actually I also fought monsters for a living. I've known men who have turned into them. Actually knew this one gentleman who turned into a great demonic worm. I mean people can make you believe you are a monster.” He raised his brow at her quizzically. “What do you mean?” he asked. “They can make you believe that just because your parents made questionable decisions. Or that you can do something other people can’t do, or that you're different in some odd way. Or your mother or your father did something that make people believe you're just like them, like they broke the law or left the clave.   
I know why you want to know more about your family Jace. You want to know that you come from better people then your father. I didn’t know him. If I had he would have killed me. I am one to believe the reason he joined the circle was because he didn’t like the fact that there had been magic in his bloodline. I don’t blame him for that. To me that sounds like a pretty good reason. The thing is that none of us are angels. None of these men and women were any better. They resented and hated. Thats part of being human.” She paused. “But how can you say that?” he asked. “Because I have hated and resented.” she paused again looking at her own name and then at Wills.  
. “What I’m trying to say is you shouldn’t allow who these people were affect who you are. They’re all dead. They don’t care. It’s not like they’re all watching you from the afterlife and judging you.” She turned to him and smiled. “Do you understand?” He smiled back “Yup. I think I finally do.”


	3. Nathaniel Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series: Nate Leaving for London In hopes of coning a man into giving him a job.  
> I wrote this one because people often forget about him and his reasoning for being as he his.

The docks were crowded. Carts of fruit and freshly caught fish were pushed up and down ramps that lead to the ships, people kissing and hugging and saying their goodbyes. He could see his ship, the one that would take him to Liverpool at the end of the long dock. He could just barely remember coming to New york. He’d been so young when he had.  
He turned to his family to say his own farewells. He looked at his sister first and pulled her into a warm embrace. “Take care Tessie.” He said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She was almost as tall as he was, and he was afraid she was going to grow even more while he was away. “Be careful Nate, and try not to get into any trouble.” She said. “Ah me? Trouble? Do you not have any faith in me Theresa?” He said offended. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay I’ll try but I can’t make any promises.” He said. She pulled him in for one last hug.  
He turned to his aunt. No, not his aunt. To be honest he found himself unable to look at her lately. She had lied to him, because of her his whole life had been a lie. He managed to fake a smile. She put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him down so he was at eye level with her. “Nathaniel.” The way she said his name made him feel like he was about to get a scolding. “Go make something of yourself Nathaniel.” she said though he had a terrible feeling there was more. “Theres more to life than gambling and drinking and I know you can make something of yourself. I know that you can do good.” He honestly wasn’t sure of that. “You're a good boy and you’ll make a good man.” then why wasn’t I good enough for you? she kissed his cheek and he hugged her, dying a little inside.  
As he’d finished his goodbyes he made his way down the dock to the ship. The king George . He boarded, had what little luggage he had taken to storage and leaned over the side of the ship watching the harbor disappear under a blanket of fog. He took out the piece of paper he had stashed in his pocket, a page ripped out of His mother's, no Elizabeth Gray's diary. He looked at the name scribbled onto the small scrap of parchment. Axel Mortimain, Richard Gray's former employer. From what he had read in the diary Mr. Mortmain had some interesting connections in London and maybe some that could come to use for someone like him. He tucked the page back in his into his coat wondering what trouble awaited him in London.


	4. the girl in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Jesse and Lucie at least met once before he "dies"(?)

It was rare occasions like this he enjoyed. His mother would set him up in the back garden saying the fresh air would do him some good. He would sit there alone or sometimes his mother's young ward Grace would sit there with him and pick flowers for him. But today it was just him.   
Blackthorn manor was unlike the other houses in Idris, it was the only one to have a stone wall built around its perimeter. It must of been an old wall because there were vines growing on it. He’d asked his mother why there was a wall but she dismissed the question. It was also starting to crumble, one section of the wall had cobbled all the way the ground and looked over to the side of another large house. It belonged to a family known as the Herondales. Jesse didn’t know them. All that he knew was that his mother despised them.   
He was now looking through the gap in the wall, looking past the Herondales’ house at the long vast plain of fields that made Idris beautiful. The sky was blue and cloudless, not a drury gray as it was at home. He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him. And that was when he heard it. It was someone reciting a rhyme, a rhyme he recognized.   
“Black is for hunting through the night,  
For death the morning colour’s white,  
Gold for the bride in her wedding gown,”   
The voice got closer.  
“... Red to call enchantment down,  
White silk when our bodies burn…”  
It stopped. He opened his eyes to find a small girl standing on the other side of the gap. She was staring at him with a pair of pale blue eyes, her hair was loose brown curls that fell over her shoulders, she looked about six or maybe seven years old, and was holding a bouquet of white flowers, the flowers that seemed only to grow in Idris. He had not met many other children that were nephilim like him ( with the exception of Grace). He had cousins he was sure, but he had never met them, his mother said that it didn’t matter, that they were disgraceful like their fathers.   
The girl smiled at him. “ I’m Lucie.” She said with confidence. He hadn’t expected her to introduce herself, and wasn’t prepared to do one himself. “ I’m Jesse.” He said in a small voice and then cleared his throat hearing how weak he sounded. He wasn’t weak you will not be weak he told himself. “ uh Jesse um… Blackthorn.” he stated. Why was this little girl intimidating him? She giggled. “I-I uh liked the rhyme you were uh-” “ thank you.” She said cutting him off. “ I know something better.” She said beaming like little girls did when they had a tempting secret they wanted to tell. “ oh and what is that?” She smiled again a sort of devilish grin. “ It’s a song. Would you like me to sing it?” He was now wondering how he’d gotten to the point where a strange little girl was about to sing him a ballad of some sort. He was also wondering why it mattered, this was the most human contact he’d had with anyone besides his mother in his whole life. he shrugged and she cleared her throat.   
“ Demon Pox,  
Oh demon pox just how is it acquired?   
One must go down to the bad part of town until one is very tired.   
Demon pox,   
Oh demon pox,   
You foolish blocks.”  
She stopped hearing his fit of laughter, it had been a while since someone had made him laugh or even crack a smile. Lucie was smiling to. “ Where on earth did you learn that?” He asked. “ Papa taught it to me.” she said still smiling. “ Well it’s very clever.” He said with a smile. It was then he heard someone calling from not far away. “ Lucie ….” her name rung out into the air. “ Oh, I have to go” She said looking over her shoulder. “Why?” “ My brother is looking for me.” she said turning away. “uh okay… um bye.” She turned back to him and made her way through the gap in the wall. she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. “ I hope to see you again Jesse Blackthorn.” She said taking a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction.net: RowanWhitethorn22  
> I'm more active with updates on FF.net but the one shots that don't make it there will end up here as extras. Some other works from there might end up with their extras posted over here.


End file.
